Changeling(s)
The Changeling The Changeling can be one of the hardest traitor roles to succeed at. Essentially, you are an alien creature that has boarded the station to absorb the DNA of the crew and to steal some tech for the syndicates. Your main goal is still to absorb as many crew as you can. To help you do this you have certain abilities that are very useful: *Stings. Inside your body are a bunch of chemicals just begging to be injected into an unwitting victim. *Morphing. This is used to take the identity of anyone you have absorbed, making you look and sound identical to them. *Monkeying. A Changeling can also turn itself into a monkey on command and again back into it's previous human form. This is a very good idea if you have been discovered and need a fast getaway. The Stings There are a few different stings you have available, the one you will be using the most is the paralysis sting. This leaves a person unable to move or speak (They can whisper) for a very long time. This gives you ample opportunity to drag them to the dark recesses of the station and have your way with them. Blind and mute stings are pretty self explanatory. One will blind the victim for a short amount of time. The other stops them from speaking. Very good if someone discovers you mid absorb and you need to distract them long enough to take them down too. Another sting is the morph one, this is the same as the morph ability you have as a Changeling except you can change a dead body into any identity you have absorbed already. Finally you can also upgrade your sting to a 3 tile ranged attack at the cost of 10 chemical units + chosen sting. Very good if the station is aware of you and you can't get close to a target. Absorb, absorb! ABSORB! You may have some petty syndicate objective that brought you to this station, but a Changeling is all about absorption. To absorb someone you MUST have a full on deathgrip on the person(a reinforced grip on the neck) then hold still for a a minute while you drain all the fluids from the victims body, leaving an unrecognizable husk. The Dexter Morgan Approach In order to be a successful changling and to absorb as many new samples as possible, stealth is the key. This means making sure no-one will disturb you when you try to absorb a victim. Making sure a victim is alone before stinging them and planning out where you will take them to perform the deed. Some Changelings find a method of seduction can work wonders with finding victims, as no-one expects a pretty little Medic girl to be a ravenous beast from another world. So you got the victim? No witnesses? Sucked all them fluids out? Good. Now to dispose of the body without anyone knowing. There are many places to hide a body, just don't go leaving them in the open or the station will be alerted to the presence of a Changeling. The obvious choice is to space the body, and let it float amongst the stars, however this can mean the body might rebound all the way back to the station so be careful. Another good option is Disposals, but remember this can lead to the husk being discovered at the delivery office if you are not careful. Finally, the best option. Destroy the husk. Use the Chaplain's cremator, or the Chef's gibber and remove the evidence forever. Final notes/tips Just remember STEALTH is your best option as a changling. Go to any lengths to ensure this. The AI is your worst nightmare, cut its cameras. Hell, if you have the access, Intellicard and space that thing, if you can. Just don't get cocky and try to absorb someone in a high traffic area without expecting to get caught. The best Changeling is the one who completes the objectives while the crew has no idea they were present. On that note a lot of people like to whine when killed by a Changeling, namely to the Chaplain. This can blow your cover super fast. He should be one of your first targets if you want to succeed, unless the ghosts respect the fact Changeling is difficult enough without them blowing your cover... yeah right. Also remember your chemical supply will take a while to refill, so plan out your actions before you run up to Gerge Mellnz and try to drag him off through the entire central access corridors. Category:Jobs Category:Antagonist Category:Guides